


Depressed.

by darkshines66



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: It's just a rambling. Felling black and blue..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshines66/pseuds/darkshines66
Summary: My thoughts and feelings. It's my personal stuff and it's not enteratining.





	Depressed.

Depression...  
It’s scary, it’s hard to beat.   
I am depressed. You would say- clinically.  
But with my upbringing in this fucking communist country it was almost prohibited to think like that. If you would admit it, they would just stick you in the psych ward and make you into a vegetable that can’ think.  
You can’t complain – you would be a weakling, whining brat. It was even better if people thought that I was just an angry bitch.  
And I got angry.   
Angry at myself for not be able to beat it, overcome it.  
I thought- I’m strong, intelligent, how can’t I be happy. I have beautiful, loving husband, who adores me, amazing son. Yes, I am physically sick, can’t work anymore, went through immigration, lost all my possessions, started from the ground zero, building life in the foreign country, without knowing a single soul in there, but others have it so much worse then me. So, why, why it hurts so much in the places that shouldn’t even bother me?  
I am so bad at asking for help. I think that would be my downfall, not been able to open up truly, to recognize what’s happening, continue to fight it, without results and as the final straw will break- just give up…  
I don’t know, how it will end up for me…


End file.
